Never Look Back
by suppi-kero-chans
Summary: Treize is wondering if he made the right choice to the tune of Brittany Spears better summaryexplaination before story. this is sappysadishfunnydrama stuff... somewhere in there. somewhere...


Okay, let's talk for just a sec about how this fic came to be. To start off, let me say I would not call myself a "Brittany fan". Loved "Baby, One More Time" when it first came out, but I think the dj's and vj's forgot that was the _title of the song_, not a request... Played that one out a little too much... 

My family and I were on a twelve-hour road trip to VA to be at my brother's wedding. I had, no notice that we were going so I just grabbed a handful of CD's, my diskman, and hit the door. In my selection was Nickelback, four "religious" albums, and Brittany Spears. After listening ot the religious stuff and Nickelback for a few hours I had to turnit off. Listened to the oldies (you know, the ones that aren't really old like Sinatra, but not as recent as the 70's) until that station went fuzzy. (That's my only peeve about traveling when I don't bring enough music to hold me over. I think they should make a radio station that stays the same all the way up and down the coast.) 

After I could take the oldies and the repeatition no more, I, with reluctance, pulled out the Spears CD (a present from my boyfriend... wouldn't have even had it if it weren't for him...). I listened to the first song, "Baby, One More Time". Then began the unfamiliar songs. I actually found five songs on the CD I don't mind listening to. But, like all poppy-rocky-perky songs, two of them got stuck in my head: "From the Bottom of my Broken Heart" and "Sometimes". For me, the only way to get a song out of my head is to listen to it. So I flipped back and forth between the two for about two hours of the trip. My mind wandered to GW after a little while, mingled with some conversation- a "role play" sort of thing my friend and I are doing (in which Treize is forced to decide who he will stay with, Milliardo or Wufei, both whom he loves deeply)- and turned into this. 

So, for all you fic writers, if you get stumped just listen to a pop song by someone you don't like for two or three hours straight. Writer's block gone. 

********************

Brittany Spears   
_...Baby One More Time_   
"From the Bottom of my Broken Heart" 

There are not spoken words so "..." denotes song. I own nothing, I have nothing, nothing is mine. If you did not understand any of the aforementioned, e-mail me and I will clear things up for ya there, buddy. 

********************

Wufei stood by himself on stage holding a microphone. The light music began and he took a deep breath. 

"'Never look back,' we said.   
How was I to know   
I'd miss you so?   
Loneliness up ahead,   
Emptiness behind.   
Where do I go?" 

Treize walks out on stage slowly, another microphone in his hand. Wufei continued, 

"And you didn't hear   
All my joy through   
my tears,   
All my hopes through   
my fears.   
Did you know?   
Still I miss you somehow." 

Trieze walked around so he was half in front of Wufei, a sad, earnest expression on his face. He began to sing, looking deep into his ex-lover's eyes: 

"From the bottom of my broken heart   
There's just a thing   
or two I'd like you   
to know.' 

Wufei, who had been standing, not paying attention to his newly-arrived compainion, suddenly looked up at the taller man. 

"You were my first love," 

he sang with a hint of accusisation. 

"You were my true love," 

Treize replied with convicion. He stepped closer to Wufei. 

Wufei broke in, a little sad, his voice carrying a hint of irony: 

"From the first kisses to   
the very last rose." 

Taking Wufei's empty hand, Treize sang softly, 

"From the bottom of my broken heart,   
Even though time may   
find me somebody new,   
You were my real love." 

Wufei looked away and replied, 

"I never knew love   
'til there was you." 

Treize let go of Wufie's hand. 

"From the bottom of my broken heart." 

As he continued, Wufei watched him, a mixed look of longing and forced self-control on his face; almost as if he wanted to wrap his arms around Treze and accept his appologies, but wouldn't let himself. 

"'Baby,' I said,   
'Please stay.   
Give our love a chance   
for one more day.'   
We could have worked   
things out." 

Treize sang as if it were a suggestion, Wufei as if it meant a loss, 

"Taking time is what   
love's all about." 

Seeming to shake himself out of the mood Trieze's words had put him in, Wufei looked accusingly at the general and retorted, 

"But you put a dart   
through my dreams,   
Through my heart.   
And I'm back where I   
started again." 

Reaching as if he were going to take Wufei's hand, but stopping short, Treize sang softly, a sad, regreteful note in his voice, 

"Never thought it would end." 

With renewed convicion, the sadness melting away into earnest confession, he went on, 

"From the bottom of my broken heart   
There's just a thing   
or two I'd like you   
to know." 

Wufei sang: 

"You were my first love,   
You were my true love,   
From the first kisses to   
the very last rose.   
From the bottom of my broken heart." 

Treize replied with honesty, 

"Even though time may   
find me somebody new,   
You were my real love." 

Sadly, Wufei answered, 

"I never knew love   
'til there was you.   
From the bottom of my broken heart." 

Wufei continued with accusiation and a slight suggestion of anger, 

"You promised yourself,   
but to somebody else,   
And you made it so perfectly clear." 

Treize shook his head regretefully, singing, 

"Still I wish you were here.   
From the bottom of my broken heart   
There's just a thing   
or two I'd like you   
to know." 

Wufei: 

"You were my first love." 

Treize: 

"You were my true love,   
From the first kisses to   
the very last rose.   
From the bottom of my broken heart,   
Even though time may   
find me somebody new,   
You were my real love." 

Wufei, softly, 

"I never knew love   
'til there was you." 

Trieze sang quietly, his voice trailing off mournfully, 

"From the bottom of my broken heart." 

Wufei looked away, tears shimmering in his eyes against the stage lights. 

"'Never look back' we said." 

Stepping a little closer to Wufei, Treize reached out and touched the soft skin of his cheek, brushing away the tears that fell. He looked towards him with longing and replied almost appologeticly, 

"How was I to know I'd miss you so?" 

********************

Treize sat up in bed, his mind still spinning from his dream. He looked at Milliardo, who was lying beside him, still lost in sleep. He loved his prince with all his heart, but every now and then he wondered if he hadn't made a mistake. 

But that was only during those nights when he dreamed about his dragon's soft skin and intense eyes... 

Wufei... 


End file.
